Party
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil is dragged to a party by Chris and PJ. He doesn't want to go but ends up going anyway. During the party, Phil gets separated from Chris and PJ and he meets a boy named Dan and it goes from there. I'm not sure if I like this fic or not so please leave reviews!


"How many times have I told you guys? I don't want to go to this party." Phil Lester said.

It was currently a Thursday night, around 7 o' clock. Phil was staying over at his best friend's house, Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori. They had all finally finished school. To celebrate, Chris and PJ wanted to go to a massive party that was being thrown. They had been trying to convince Phil to go to the party for the past couple of days but he wasn't much of a party person. Phil wasn't a very social person. He didn't have many friends. In fact, Chris and PJ were actually his only friends. Phil was okay with that though. He didn't need to have so many friends.

"Come on, Phil." Chris said. Chris and PJ were sitting on PJ's bed while Phil was sitting at computer desk on the chair. They were all spending the weekend at PJ's house. PJ was going to go off to University with Chris so Phil wouldn't see them for a while and he was a little sad about it.

"You're going to be the only one not there. Everybody is going." PJ said.

"Yeah, and everybody who is going doesn't even know I exist." Phil said.

"That's so not true." Chris said. PJ nodded.

"They know you exist…You just won't talk to them." PJ said.

"Because I don't like them." Phil said. Chris sighed.

"You have to give people a chance, mate. Not everyone is as bad as you think." He said.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I say I'll go to the stupid party, are you?" Phil asked.

"Nope." Chris and PJ said at the same time. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid party." Phil yelled. Chris and PJ smiled and looked at each other. "But if I see something that I don't like then I'm leaving because I'm not going to get in trouble." Phil said. PJ rolled his eyes.

"You're such a party pooper sometimes." PJ said. Chris laughed.

"Hey! I am not!" Phil yelled. PJ smirked and looked at him.

The next day came quicker than Phil thought it would. It was the day of the party and Phil was not looking forward to it at all. He was only going because his friends wanted him to go. Phil knew why he didn't want to go to his party. He never liked parties. Something bad always happened and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. People got drunk at parties. That wasn't Phil's thing.

"I swear to God, if you leave me alone at this party…I'm going to kill the both of you." Phil said. It was around 7:30 and Chris, PJ and Phil were just pulling into the driveway of the house where the party would be at. Phil looked up and was shocked when he saw how big the house was. Phil's family wasn't rich but they weren't poor. He had never seen a house this big before. Now he was even more scared.

"We're not going to leave you. We'll keep an eye on you, don't worry." PJ said. "I know you're scared."

"Scared doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." Phil said, he shook his head.

"You'll be fine. There will be nice people there. You just have to look." Chris said.

"Exactly. Now, come on. I want to go in before it gets too crowded." PJ said. Phil groaned but he got out of the car anyways. Phil stayed close behind Chris and PJ. Chris walked up to the door and then he walked in. Phil raised his eyebrows but continued to follow anyways. Phil bit his lip as he looked around as they walked into the house. It was large, it was rather large. There weren't so many people yet but he knew that as the night went on, there would be more people coming which scared him a little bit. Phil was scared of making a fool of himself. He wasn't very good at socializing, or so he thought. Phil didn't even know any of these people. PJ looked over and frowned when he saw the look on Phil's face. PJ reached over and grabbed him, pulling him closer.

"You're going to be fine, trust me Phil. Just stay with me, okay?" PJ said. Phil nodded. PJ knew that Phil was nervous but he could tell that he was getting scared. PJ wasn't making Phil do this to torture him. Phil had never been invited to parties before so he wanted him to come and have a good time. Chris led the way into the kitchen, where there were a couple people setting up the bar area.

"Kyle!" Chris yelled as they walked into the kitchen. There was a boy with blonde hair and looked to be about the same age as Chris and PJ. Phil was a year older than both of them but not many people knew that. The boy looked over and smiled when he saw Chris and PJ.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it. You're a little early but that's okay." Kyle said.

"Blame PJ." Chris said as he looked over at PJ.

"I don't like being late." PJ said innocently. Kyle chuckled. He looked over at Phil.

"Who's this?" Kyle asked. Both Chris and PJ looked at Phil.

"Oh, this is Phil. He's our friend." PJ said.

"Oh, that's right. Yeah. I've seen you around school a couple of times." Kyle said. Phil faked a smile. "Well, enjoy the party. We're just finishing up the bar area so everything should be ready in a few." He said.

It's been about two hours now since the party started. Phil wasn't having an awful time but he wasn't having the best time either. Of course, Chris and PJ left him so he was all by himself. He's tried talking to some people but they didn't really care about him. Phil was getting annoyed. He wanted to leave but he knew that he couldn't because Chris and PJ was his ride home and he did not want to walk all the way to PJ's house by himself.

Phil sighed as he looked around. He didn't see Chris or PJ anywhere. Phil walked over to steps and sat down. He was sitting there for a few minutes before he looked up and saw a boy with black hair walk up to him.

"Hey." The boy said. Phil blinked a few times.

"Hi." Phil said nervously. He was a little shocked that someone actually wanted to talk to him.

"Do you mind if I join you? I saw that you were by yourself. It's getting a bit crazy." Dan said.

"Of course I don't mind." Phil said. He scooted over so the boy sat down next to him.

"Oh, my name's Dan." The boy said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Phil." Phil said. He reached over and they shook hands.

"How come you're sitting here all by yourself?" Dan asked.

"Well, I was with two of my friends, Chris and PJ…" Phil said.

"Oh, them." Dan said. "Yeah, they're making out somewhere." Phil rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me." Phil said. He shook his head. Dan smiled.

Phil bit his lip nervously and looked over at Dan. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Dan was. Dan had chocolate brown eyes and perfect skin and perfect hair. Everything about him was just perfect. Phil had never been in love before but Dan was someone that he could easily fall in love with.

"Do you want to go outside or something? It's kind of noisy in here." Dan said.

"Oh, sure." Phil said. They both stood up. Phil followed Dan outside. They walked out onto the porch and sat down on the swing. Phil looked over at Dan. "How come I've never seen you before?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. Phil bit his lip.

"Like…I've never seen you at school." Phil said.

"Oh, I'm homeschooled but I just finished school." Dan said.

"Oh, me too. We graduated a couple of weeks ago." Phil said. Dan stared at him.

"So, tell my about yourself." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want to know?" Phil asked. Dan laughed.

"Anything. You seem like a nice guy and I want to get to know you." Dan said.

"Really?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "That's surprising." Phil said.

"Why's that so surprising?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"Nobody around here really likes me." Phil said. "I was surprised when you came up to me." He said.

"Well, I like you." Dan said. Phil blushed. Dan smiled. "What type of music do you listen to?"

"Um, well…I listen to Fall Out Boy and Muse a lot." Phil said. Dan's eyes went wide.

"Okay, that's it…It was meant to be." Dan said. Phil looked at him. "I fucking love Muse. They're my favorite band!"

"Really? No one knows who they are around here!" Phil said. Dan laughed.

"I know. It's quite shocking since they're an amazing band." Dan said.

"Yeah, they are." Phil said. He smiled as he looked at Dan.

"You have really bright eyes, by the way." Dan said as he looked at Phil. "I mean that in a good way." He added.

"Thanks." Phil said, blushing. "No one's told me that before."

"Well, I'm glad that I was the first." Dan said.

Dan and Phil sat out on the porch for hours, just talking and getting to know each other. Phil was glad that Chris and PJ had dragged him to this party. If he hadn't come then he wouldn't have met Dan.

It was nearly around midnight by now. Dan and Phil were still sitting on the swing. They were still talking but they looked up when the door opened and out walked PJ. Phil raised his eyebrows. PJ looked over and sighed in relief when he saw Phil sitting on the swing.

"There you are. Jesus Christ. We've been looking everywhere for you!" PJ said. "I was worried you'd gotten kidnapped or something." He said. Phil chuckled. PJ looked over and blinked a few times when he saw Dan. "Oh, hey Dan." PJ said. Dan gave him a smile.

"Hey." He said. Phil blinked a few times.

"You two know each other?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Oh, yeah. Dan's friends with Kyle. That's how we know him." PJ said.

"How come you never told me about Dan?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." PJ said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, are you ready to go yet? I want to leave before Chris gets too drunk. My mum will kill me if Chris comes home drunk." PJ said. "We did that once and she was not happy." Phil frowned.

"Do we have to go now?" Phil asked. He looked over at Dan. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, why don't you just stay at my house for tonight?" Dan asked.

"Really?" Phil asked. "But, what about your parents?" He asked.

"Oh, they'll be okay with it." Dan said.

"Okay, fine, whatever but Phil…You're coming back to mine tomorrow. Don't forget, me and Chris are living for Uni after tomorrow." PJ said. Phil looked at him.

"I'll just stay with Dan for tonight and go back to yours in the morning." Phil said.

"Cool. Let me know if you need a ride. I'll come pick you up." PJ said.

"Okay, thanks PJ." Phil said. PJ smiled and then he went back inside.

"So, do you want to head home now? Looks like neither of us want to be at this party." Dan said.

"Yeah, sure." Phil said. They both stood up. "Thanks." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"For what?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…For making my time at this party less boring." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." Dan said. Phil laughed. He followed Dan off the porch. "Um...I don't have a car but my house is like five minutes away from here so it shouldn't take long." Dan said. "I walked to the party earlier." He said.

"Okay, sounds good." Phil said. "We've been sitting on that swing for hours, anyways. Walking is good."

"Yeah." Dan said. "Let me just text my mum and let her know we're coming." He said. Phil nodded.

Dan and Phil talked the whole way as they walked to Dan's house.

"Here we are." Dan said. Phil blinked a few times. He looked up and saw that they were standing in front of the house. "Let's go inside." Dan said. Phil followed Dan as Dan led the way inside.

"Your house is huge." Phil said as they walked inside. Dan laughed.

"Yeah." Dan said. They went to Dan's bedroom. "Sorry it's a mess."

"I've seen worse." Phil said. Dan looked over at him.

"We don't have an available guest bedroom so will you be okay with sleeping in my bed?" Dan asked. "I can sleep on the floor." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." Phil said. "I don't mind sleeping in your bed." Dan smiled.

"You're so polite." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"I get that a lot." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"Do you need to borrow any clothes? I might have something…" Dan started to say.

"Dan, its fine. Honestly." Phil said. "I'll just change clothes when I get to PJ's house tomorrow morning."

"Okay, cool." Dan said. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get changed real fast." He said. Phil nodded. He watched as Dan walked out of his bedroom. Phil bit his lip as he looked around. Dan's walls nearly covered in posters that were bands. Phil sat down on Dan's bed as he continued to look around.

Phil sat there for about 10 minutes before Dan finally came back.

"Sorry it took so long." Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"It's fine." Phil said. Dan smiled as he looked at him.

Dan and Phil finally got ready for bed. They both got in comfortable positions.

"Goodnight Phil." Dan said as he reached over and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Dan." Phil said. Phil was definitely happy that Chris and PJ dragged him to the party.


End file.
